Will you be my new Hero?
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Amy Rose woke up in the middle of the jungle with no memory! Tails Prower happened to come by and save the day by bringing her home safe and sound. But will something bloom between the two now that Amy forgot who Sonic is and has room in her heart for new love? And how will Sonic react? Does Tails have the heart to change her back after getting Amy's affection? Taiamy TailsxAmy


OH man its been YEARS since I wrote a fanfiction. I don't know how far I'll go with this one (so far all my stories don't go beyond ten chapters, if that lol) Either way, this story felt needed in a world were Taiamy is so rare on the internet. SO I'm going to contribute in the hopes to bring more fans into it and have those who already love it, enjoy this all the more. So, here you all go! I hope you like.

Just to let you all know, this will be in first person only in the beginning to get things started for the story.

Amy lost her memory and is lost in the Mystic Ruins. But luckily for her, Tails will come by! What will happen next?

* * *

"_She's seen too much!"_

"_Get her before she gets away!"_

"_Wipe EVERYTHING. Make sure NOTHING is left!" _

I woke with a start. Those voices, sounding very furious, still rang in my head. It felt so strange...like a memory from so long ago yet so recent too.

"Wait...where am I?"

The world spun, light pouring through leaves above head. Birds were flying by and chirping loudly. And my head...oooh my head! It hurts! I held onto it as I pushed myself off the hard ground, tall green grass and trees all around me.

My legs felt like jelly but I pushed myself up anyway why my headache started to fade away thankfully. The air was humid with the chorus of thousands of bugs singing in my ears. After the dizziness faded, I saw I was standing in the middle of a dirt road in a jungle. In the distance I could hear the chant of voices that seemed to be part of the wind and drums that came from everywhere and nowhere.

I asked the same question again to myself and realized something even more horrifying.

"Who am I?" I gasped, grabbing my shoulders. Ok, I have arms. That's a start. I looked down and saw I had pink legs and a red dress. Ok, good, good. But her dress looked torn up, like she fell down a hundred stairs. Though she doesn't hurt that much.

Let's see. Nose, pointy cat-like ears, hair going around the sides of my head. Wait, no. Not hair. Harder than that. Scales? Possibly.

Panic starting to set in. I had to move fast before I find myself lost, alone, AND forgotten in the middle of this jungle. I started a slow jog down the road, hoping it would lead me somewhere. Yet the longer I walked, the more lost I became. It was endless! I took a chance and turned left. Then right. Then left again. Everywhere I go looked exactly like before!

My heart was starting to pound now. It was getting darker and I haven't seen another soul in hours. Do I live here? Where's my home? Where's my family? Do I have family?

Before I could ask anything more, I came to an opening at last! My heart soured before it stopped at the sight of huge ruins in the shape of a temple! It looked to be over 1000 years old! Maybe even older!

Do I live here? If I do, its quite a dump.

Forcing myself to venture a little further out, I kept my eyes out for anyone around. But there was still no one around. I was beginning to feel that I may be the only person in this forest and I may never find my way out of here.

Sitting myself on the stairs, I couldn't take the stress of the whole day and my eyes started to water. I didn't know where I was, who I was and I was hungry and tired. I'm very much afraid of what will happen. Reaching up to my face to cover my eyes as they burned with tears, I hung my head in a pitiful state.

* * *

It was a warm day in the Mystic Ruins for a traveling fox. Tails went out on a nice stroll that turned into a flight after his feet started to hurt. He decided to fly over the jungle maze, maybe study a few statues at the ruins. Sometimes traveling there would help him relax his head and take his mind off his work.

Recently he's been busy with orders from people in the city. The famous Miles Tails Prower making planes for sale hit an all time big! He's been getting so many orders lately about planes, gadgets, and recently lamps. Apparently his specialty other than mechanics is making fine lamps. Ones that not only clap on, but twinkle, change color, resemble flames, ect. His light series was getting popular as of late, so his home is filled with lights like it was in the middle of Christmas.

As he was flying towards the ruins, he noticed something pink sticking out from the green foliage down below. It didn't take a prodigy like himself to figure out who that was down below. He heaved his canteen of water over his shoulder as he directed himself down to greet his friend. The way she was hanging her head in her hands could only mean one thing.

Sonic was being a jerk again to Amy. He sighed, preparing himself for a lot of sobbing, angry shouting, and clinging to his arm for comfort.

As he neared however, Amy whipped her head up in alarm, jumping up to her feet as though she saw one of Eggman's robots dropping down towards her. Tail's took a moment to look confused before he folded his arms across his chest to address her.

"Alright Amy, why are you in the middle of the jungle maze?" he asked suspiciously. She didn't answer, but kept on staring at him. "Are you hoping to run into Sonic in here? Or you trying to hide here until he finds you?"

Still no response. Amy held her arms to her chest in a slightly defensive position against him, her eyes trailing over him over and over again like he was the first fox with two tails she's ever seen.

Ok, now he was getting concerned.

"Amy? You ok?" He asked stepping closer. Amy looked over her shoulder when he spoke, then looked back at him. It was then he realized her eyes looked red from crying and her dress looked scuffed up pretty bad. "Did something happen to you? You're not hurt are you?" he stepped closer again and this time she stepped back.

"Are...are you talking to me?" she asked pointing to herself.

Tails blinked. He gave her a long hard stare to see if she wasn't joking around. "Amy...it's me. Tails. Remember?"

Amy stared at him cluelessly for a second longer before she relaxed her position, looking at him in a new light. "You knew me?" she said in a light tone.

"Uh, yeah. We knew each other for years. Wait, no, I STILL know you. Not like you're dead. Now come on, cut it out."

Amy shuffled in the spot, biting her lip awkwardly, though a smile was starting to form on her lips. Perhaps the small wit got to her to laugh a bit on the inside. "I'm sorry but...I honestly have no idea who you are." she said with a grin that said "I WISH I was making this up".

The kitsune's eyes widened, hurrying over to her, causing her to gasp a bit and step back but he only took her hand, staring into her eyes. "Amy. Amy Rose. This is the last time, stop with the joke." he asked. "Its me, Tails Prower? I'm Sonic's best friend?"

"Who is that?"

"...Ok. You're serious." Tails said dropping her hand. Amy would never in a million years say that. She'd be the LAST person to say that in fact. "Amy, what happened? Don't you remember me? Yourself?"

"I'm sorry, really! I wish I knew who that is! Who you are, who I am...but I just woke up over there with a headache and feeling very woozy..." she trailed off spotting his water canteen.

Without a word, he unhooked his water canteen and handed it over to her. Amy nearly broke the top off trying to open it. Tails just stared at her, wondering what was going on.

"Was it Eggman that did this to you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at the thought of Eggman now wiping people's minds for better control. It wouldn't be below him to try.

Amy gasped, taking in the last drop of water, wiping her mouth dry. She flushed slightly seeing she basically drank the fox's only liquid refreshment and held it to herself shyly. "No...I didn't see anyone but you today."

Tails scratched his head, sitting down at the bottom stoop of the temple. Amy looked around and took a step beside him. "Must be him...no one else would be that batshit crazy to try." he mumbled going deep into thought. He turned back to her, blue eyes meeting green. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

The girl bit her lip, looking at her hands, seeing they too were scuffed up like her dress. What had she been doing? After a moment she shook her head. "No nothing..." she said apologetically. As Tails was looking away she gasped, making him jump. "OH! I remember something!" she cried out.

"Yes? What is it?" the boy asked, eyes just BEGGING for information.

"...um...voices." she said at last. When she didn't get a response she blushed and tried to explain. "I heard...voices. Just before I woke up. But I don't remember what they said. I just knew...they were really angry." she said wrapping her arms around herself, like she could hear them now and wanted to hide. The pink hedgehog looked over to the orange fox and felt her ears turn down in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Shaking his head, Tails only smiled at her kindly, taking her hand. "No, its ok. I'm just glad you're ok Amy."

"...Is that who I am really? Amy...Ruby?"

"Rose." Tails corrected.

"Right. Amy Rose?"

The expression she held, was so hopeful and confused. It almost hurt Tails seeing her like this. Usually she would be holding a bright, confident smile that was contagious to all the freedom fighters. He gave her hand a squeeze for comfort, nodding yes. The girl then sighed, relieved.

"Thank goodness...I know something now." she said, then gave that same smile he had been hoping to see. He reached up, wiping away the loose tears left in her eyes, giving her a smile in return.

"I'll tell you everything once we get out of here." he promised, standing up. "We have to get you back to the others pronto. This is serious."

"Can you tell me something else?" Amy asked as he helped her stand up.

"Shoot." Tails said seeing she was hugging the canteen to herself protectively. He cursed himself for leaving his radio watch back at his lab. He would have called Rouge or something to gather the others for help.

"How did you get here out of the blue?" she asked, looking to his tails suspiciously. She then leaned over his shoulder curiously. "You...didn't fly on those did you?" she asked in wonder. The way she said it made the kitsune blush, shying away slightly from her bright eyes.

"Um, yeah. I did. That's how I get around normally." he said rubbing his neck. Why was he so embarrassed about this?

Amy's eyes widened and she nearly jumped up to him in excitement, grabbing his arm. "That is so cool!" she exclaimed. "I never knew something like that could happen. That's just amazing!"

All the praise only made the fox's cheeks glow redder, picking at his chest fur nervously. Is this how Sonic feels when she praises him all the time? Shoot, no wonder he runs away a lot. "Um, I wouldn't call it amazing..." he said in a small voice.

The girl's head tilted slightly at him curiously. "Are there others like you?" she asked.

At this, the fox's tone turned slightly dour, having to admit he's a one of a kind freak. "Well...no..."

"Then there you go." she said nodding, stepping around him to his surprise. "If there is no one like you in the world, that makes you one of a kind amazing." she beamed. "Not only are you unique, but you turned it into something even better for flight. Sounds pretty amazing to me."

At this point, Tail's looked redder than a stoplight, realizing he was holding his tail now to hug like a teddy bear. He quickly dropped it, clearing his throat. "Y-You're pretty amazing too Amy. Geez, you don't have to go that far..."

"Am I?" she asked curiously, and a little sad. She looked like she wanted to know how she was, but didn't know how to ask.

"Oh yeah, you really are." Tails said, happy to turn the praise onto her now. "I mean, you so strong, you can smash through walls and robots like NOTHING-"

"Robots?! Walls?! Why would I be doing that?" she cried out shocked. "What am I? The hulk?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised." he said without thinking. He slapped his hands over his mouth, his heart dropping. Crap! Now he's in for it! He covered his head quickly, waiting for the impact to come but none came. He peeked his eye open, seeing Amy just staring at him confused, but the beginning of a smile on her lips.

"Why are you on the ground like that?" she chuckled, bending over him with her hands on her knees. "You think I'm going to hurt you?"

"Um...well..." Tails didn't know how to explain that yes, in the past she WOULD hurt him. So much that he might have lumps on his head for weeks.

Seeing he was being serious, Amy softened her features, leaning back up to fold her hands behind her back. "Why would I do that? You didn't hurt my feelings...least I know you didn't mean to. Unless...you did?" she asked eyes narrowing slightly. THERE'S Amy Rose he knew in those eyes.

"NO! No, not at all ma'am!" he all but screamed, his voice shrill with fear.

Taking her sweet time to give him the look of suspicion, she then grinned and nodded. "Then no hard feelings!" she cheerfully said.

Tails heaved a sigh, rubbing his forehead as she hummed and turned to walk around him, staring at his two tails. He never liked people staring at his tails. It made him self conscious, but he would let it go this one time since this must be the first time (In her state of mind anyway) seeing them. "Um, anyway! Amy, lets go. It's going to get dark soon and I have to send word out to the others about your...condition."

"Ok...who are the others?" Amy asked as she stepped around him, staring at his ears now. It was a little amusing how she was staring at him now, trying to figure him out. Perhaps its because he is the first person she has met in her new conscious life.

"Well then, let me start with you as we get out of here ok?" he said, heading for one of the entryways to the maze. Amy kept close to him, hearing more threatening noises coming from the trees now as she grabbed his arm. If only he had his camera. The impenetrable Amy Rose was clinging to him. If anything, it should have been him clinging to her.

What's more, he has to figure out how this happened. Why was Amy all alone in the jungle? Why did she look like she went through a big fight? And why can't she remember anything but voices that sounded angry? He'll have to find out somehow, otherwise Amy will never remember who she truly is.

* * *

PHEW! Well that's one chapter down! What will happen next I wonder? Something good? Something bad? Who knows! I just hope this will last because this is fun!


End file.
